


Washing Up

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Adam washes dishes. Katy comes home. As does Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Up

Adam dried off the last dish, grinning to himself as he replaced his ring. He stared at it again, thinking how he used to wear so many. The simple band of platinum was the only decoration that ever graced his hand beside his nail polish. He fingered the engraving again, still wondering after five years how he had managed to deserve all the happiness he had.

"You know, we have a dishwasher, Adam."

Adam turned, smiling. Katy Allen was the reason he was here, and he worshiped the ground she walked on. Without her he would have never found this balance.

"I know. But it was just breakfast, and it relaxes me."

"Wait til I tell _Rolling Stone_ you wash dishes and like it."

Adam grinned and hugged her, kneeling down to press his ear against her swollen belly.

"So does the lump have anything to say about that?"

Adam was rewarded with a slight nudge, and he closed his eyes, warmth spreading from his cheek . Katy put her hand in his hair, letting him lean. "How was Addison today?"

Adam laughed. "She's good. Wondering when her baby brother is going to be here."

"Soon enough. You ready, Lambert?"

Adam laughed, getting up slowly. "No."

Katy grinned at him. "Don't worry. Addison adores you. I'm sure this one will too."

Adam nodded. Addison did adore him, but this baby. This baby was _his_. He hadn't quite believed Katy's promise until the day she had held up the pregnancy test, and Kris had hugged him and whispered, "Congratulations, Dad."

"Excuse me, Lambert, stop honing in on my _wife_."

Both he and Katy turned, and Adam pulled her close. "I'm stealing her now, Allen, and you can't stop me."

"Ass hole."

"Shhhh, Kristopher! The baby will hear!"

Kris laughed, somehow managing to take both of them into a hug. Adam leaned his head into Kris's chest, his arm around Katy. He wasn't sure how life could be perfect, but he was glad he had found at least some slice of it.

 

 

  



End file.
